Calor
by Ale-chan
Summary: Los pensamientos de Death Mask mientras pasa una 'interesante' velada con Afrodita. Yaoi.


**Calor**

Esto es tan extraño. Si en la mañana me hubieran dicho que iba a terminar mi día en el Último Templo haciendo cosas que los niños buenos no deberían estar haciendo, no me la hubiera creído. Sin embargo, ahí estaba: disfrutando de un extraño sabor en mi boca y por alguna extraña razón deleitándome por lo que alguna vez consideré molestos quejidos del Santo de Piscis ante mí. Todo aquello era tan irreal. Teóricamente imposible. En un momento uno está muy tranquilo tomando una buena cerveza y al siguiente… al siguiente uno se revuelve sobre una húmeda cama sin estar conciente de lo que es el arriba o el abajo. Al escuchar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, me alegro al pensar que al menos sé el nombre de la persona con la que acabé revolviéndome en la cama. La parte que no me gusta tanto del asunto es el hecho de que estoy totalmente sobrio.  
Me separo del cuerpo del hombre frente a mí y lo veo con detenimiento. Lo noto tan cansado que comienzo a creer que la velada había dado a su fin. Pronto me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba ya que siento mi cuerpo ser atrapado por un par de piernas casi furiosas. Me da miedo pensar en qué es lo que desean de mí.

El movimiento alrededor de la cama comienza una vez más. Humedades chocan, mezclan y se evaporan constantemente hasta que pronto dejo de reconocer a quién le pertenece cual. No es que quisiera saberlo.

Calor.

Más allá que cualquier otra cosa, eso es lo que siento en estos momentos. Las malditas gotas de sudor caen a través de mi frente escurriéndose por mis cabellos de un modo que casi me da asco. Jadeo constantemente. A diferencia del resto de mi cuerpo, mi lengua comienza a secarse. Aparentemente ha dejado demasiado de su esencia en el cuerpo ante mí.

Mi espalda no está más seca que mi frente. Recorro mi mano de cuando en cuando a través de ella para tratar (inútilmente) de evitar que las sábanas se peguen a ella. Cada pliegue de mi cuerpo está cubierto de sudor y cada que estiro un brazo o una pierna puedo sentir esta humedad tratar de escaparse. Lo peor viene cuando contraigo mis extremidades pues la gran cantidad de sudor presente en ellas se hace aún más evidente.

Poco ayuda la leve brisa que entra a la habitación. Tan solo unos cuantos segundos de respiro son los que puedo aprovechar ya que el Santo de Piscis exige a mi cuerpo atenciones que apenas es capas de satisfacer. Me gustaría decir que lo intento, pero hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo. Con cada minuto que pasa me canso cada vez más. Es deliciosamente terrible. Ahora sé que aún pasarán varios minutos más para dar por terminada aquella sesión.

Toda la habitación me da vueltas y me gustaría bajarme de ella. Creo que siento algo de miedo ante todo este calor.

Mi cuerpo se mueve pesadamente, rítmicamente; de modo casi obsceno.

Momento.

Si. Lo había olvidado. ES un movimiento obsceno.

De cualquier modo, prefiero ponerme a pensar en algo diferente. Al menos eso es lo que me gustaría hacer. Desafortunadamente la ya gruesa capa de humedad salada que me cubre no me permite pensar más que en el intenso calor que hace. Pienso en qué otra cosa puedo dedicar mi mente pero no encuentro respuesta. Muy al contrario, mi juicio desaparece al sentir una boca ajena que abarca cierta parte de mi anatomía que no está acostumbrada a ser tratada así.

Maldigo en voz alta, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón mis cuerdas vocales transforman esa maldición en un gemido.

¿En qué momento acabé accediendo a todo esto?

Ah claro…

Si… ahora que lo recuerdo no fui precisamente yo el que accedió. Más bien fue uno de esos momentos en el que se te ocurre hacer algo solo porque te dieron las ganas de hacerlo. Que se note: estoy diciendo que es algo que quise hacer, no algo que necesité hacer. Lo único que ocurrió fue que mi curiosidad me dominó.  
De acuerdo.

Admito que estoy mintiendo al decir que fue tan solo curiosidad. Pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo, eso es todo. Muchas ganas. Tal vez demasiadas. Demasiadas.  
Unos cuantos segundos más y mi mente se nubla por completo. Maldigo y, una vez más, mi maldición es deformada hasta convertirse en… no… ¿eso fue un grito? Debería darme vergüenza.

Escucho su voz pero en realidad no le presto atención a sus palabras. ¿Para qué? De cualquier modo no es como si pudiera contestarle. Creo que sonrío pero no estoy seguro. Sin embargo, la sonrisa adormecida del Santo de Piscis me da a entender que lo estoy haciendo. Eso, o que de repente le parecí cómicamente patético. Espero que no haya sido la segunda opción.

Es ahora que gran parte de mi tensión ha sido liberada que noto que el calor está aún peor que antes. Como si no fuese suficiente, la humedad ha aumentado considerablemente (supongo que entienden a lo que me refiero). Me alejo de él tratando que mi cuerpo entre en contacto con alguna corriente de aire perdida por ahí, pero solo logro darme cuenta de lo pegajoso que estoy. Arqueo la espalda y me rindo en el colchón. Me gustaría tanto poder echarme a dormir.

Un constante cosquilleo en mi espalda termina por convencerme de que aún no es tiempo para ello. Me volteo hacia arriba, aliviando hasta cierto punto el frío que comenzaba a recorrer mi empapada espalda, y el calor que comenzaba con sofocar mi pecho. Pronto me encuentro con aquellos ojos que, de repente, me infundieron un terrible miedo.

Ya, ya. Ya entendí que el asunto aún no ha terminado. Claro, yo sabía que no sería así, pero creo que cierta parte egoísta de mi cuerpo así lo quería (y admito que aquella parte es una que ocupa gran espacio de mi ser).

Creo que ni siquiera pidió permiso, simplemente, cuando me di cuenta, el movimiento rítmico había sido retomado. Si había comenzado a recuperarme de la elevada temperatura, ahora el asunto estaba todavía peor. Un intenso y extrañamente atrayente olor me inunda. Ladeo la cabeza con esperanza de alejarme de aquel olor que, aunque placentero, me produce una asfixia que deseo no experimentar.

Me separo de las sábanas con esperanzas de aliviar mi sofoco, pero un par de manos insistentes rodean la resbalosa piel de mi cintura y me obligan a regresar al ras del colchón.

Error. No es precisamente el colchón lo que tengo debajo de mi cuerpo. Tal vez si termino con todo eso de una buena vez, me pueda ir a dormir. Posiblemente para cuando despierte todo el sudor se habrá secado y dejaré de sentirme tan agobiado. Además, supongo que sería descortés negar semejante invitación.  
Todo se nubla una vez más. Trato de mantener mi mente un poco más concentrada que antes, pero no lo consigo. Entre el vaivén, la humedad y el calor, poco queda de mi mente conciente. Renegué mentalmente al dueño del cuerpo debajo de mí por haberme llevado a esto. Suspiros de complacencia me envuelven.

Esperen.

¿Acaso uno de ellos era mío?

Posiblemente lo haya sido más de uno.

Mechones delgados de cabello se han pegado a mi rostro picándome la nariz y obligándome a morderlos cuando éstos entran a mi boca (pues desde hace rato que ésta permanece casi constantemente abierta). Quiero obligar a que una de mis manos deje el firme agarre de cadera ajena para poder quitarme el cabello de mi rostro, mas no lo consigo. En mi descontrol había olvidado que mis manos ya no me obedecían.

A mi boca llega el salado sabor que desde hacía tiempo me cubría. Ahora sé que es imposible tratar de evitar el picante olor que ya se ha impregnado a la habitación. Agradezco que aquel no es mi Templo. De lo contrario tendría que hacer algo con respecto al sahumerio a la mañana siguiente.

Total. Creo que no podré seguir pensando en cosas tan vanas como en la humedad de mi cuerpo o en el aroma del aire. Después de todo, a estas alturas hacer eso es casi ridículo.

Pronto mi mente se nubla por tercera vez en aquella noche. Esta vez ni siquiera puedo escuchar lo que sea que mi subversiva boca ha pronunciado.

Finalmente puedo recostarme en la cama a sabiendas de que mis atenciones ya no serán requeridas. Al menos no hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas. Trato de calmar mi respiración y no consigo hacerlo sino hasta que pasan varios minutos. Finalmente fijo mi mirada ante la persona acurrucada a mi lado.

Él suele decirme que soy cruel, pero él es todavía peor que yo. Me derrotó, pero para él no le fue suficiente tomar mi cuerpo. Sin misericordia tomó mi mente y la convirtió en un su trofeo.

Miro su rostro mientras duerme. Bien. Tendré mi venganza. Él mismo se convertirá en botín.

Ahora, mi cuerpo me obliga a sonreír. Odiaré admitirlo, pero él será el trofeo más hermoso del que me haya apoderado.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Fic bastante viejón, publicado originalmente en el foro ss yaoi fanwork. Como Ieris ya ha hecho que ese foro sea casi imposible de navegar, decidí pasar algunos (los que considero más decentes) aquí. Originalmente no me gustó mucho cómo quedó pero de algún modo saqué varios comentarios positivos. Espero que no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
